In order to provide security of a computer system, it is important to secure the outer perimeter of the system. One traditional approach is to implement a demilitarized zone (DMZ), sometimes referred to as a perimeter network, as a physical or logical subnetwork that contains and exposes a computer network's external-facing services to a larger and untrusted network, usually the Internet. However, there may be differing front end components in the outer perimeter of the computer network that require system maintenance, monitoring, and governance to ensure the computer network is not susceptible to compliance failures, and other factors. Moreover, traditional approaches typically implement a web layer that requires one or more redirects between different service providers through the Internet, thus exposing the network to possible security vulnerabilities.
Consequently, it beneficial to enhance the security of a computer network in the context of traditional approaches.